NO PUEDO CONTRA ESTE SENTIMIENTO
by TerryMaxwell
Summary: Touya decide que ha llegado el momento de declararle su amor a Yukito y lo hace de una tierna manera... ADV Shonen Ai


DISCLAIMER: CCS PERTENECE A SUS CREADORES. La canción Can't Fight This Feeling pertenece a su autor y es interpretada por REO Speedwagon.  
  
Nota del autor: Este fic se lo dedico a todos aquellos que amen esta pareja tanto como yo. Espero que les guste y R/R.  
  
Aclaración: Lo que esta entre paréntesis son pensamientos Lo que esta entre / / es la traducción de la letra.  
  
NO PUEDO CONTRA ESTE SENTIMIENTO (Can't Fight This Feeling) POR: TERRY MAXWELL  
  
Un día cualquiera en el barrio de Tomoeda:  
  
***********************  
  
Toc, toc, toc.  
  
- Ya voy, enseguida te abro. Buenas noches, te estaba esperando como quedamos.  
  
- Buenas noches Yuki- responde el joven que acababa de llegar a la residencia Tsukishiro.  
  
- Pasa To-ya, vamos a mi habitación.  
  
- Ahh, si Yuki.  
  
Ambos jóvenes se dirigen a la planta alta, a la habitación del conejo de la nieve.  
  
- To-ya, esperame aquí voy a preparar té y tengo un pastel de fresas delicioso, ahora regreso.  
  
- Aha (espero que no tarde mucho, bueno ahora a buscar la estación de radio)  
  
Mientras Touya Kinomoto estaba atareado con la radio, Yukito se encontraba en la cocina preparando el té y preguntándose que es lo que quería decirle su To-ya.  
  
- Espero que salga a la hora acordada. - decía Touya  
  
********************* Flashback **************************  
  
- Si bueno, buenas tardes esta es la estación del recuerdo XEH-197.3 con quien tengo el gusto habla el DJ Kat.  
  
- Si bueno, buenas tardes, habla Touya.  
  
- Bueno Touya ¿en que te puedo servir?  
  
- Lo que pasa es que. es que le quería pedir una canción en especial y un favor.  
  
- Ah si con toda confianza dime que canción es para ver si la tenemos...  
  
- Es la de REO Speedwagon I can´t fight this feeling.  
  
- Ah claro que si, es una de mis favoritas y cual era el favor  
  
- Lo que pasa es que quería saber si la podría poner como a las 7:30 de hoy.  
  
- Esta bien ¿quieres dedicarla a alguien?  
  
- Si con esa canción quiero declararle mis sentimientos a alguien, por favor va dedicada a Yuki pero no digas mi nombre, yo pienso estar con esa persona a esa hora, le pido que me haga ese favor.  
  
- OK Touya cuenta con mi ayuda y mucha suerte y que te digan que si. Bye.  
  
- Bye... gracias.  
  
********************fin del flash back **********************  
  
- To-ya aquí esta el te. Ah pusiste la radio, ¿que estación es?  
  
- Es una estación del recuerdo. Ven conmigo Yuki, siéntate a mi lado.  
  
Mientras empezaban a tomar el te se escucha en la radio: "Nuestra siguiente canción es un clásico de REO Speedwagon, una de mis favoritas agrego, y nos la pidió uno de nuestros amigos para dedicarla a una persona especial.. Esta va para ti Yuki."  
  
Mientras empezaba la canción Toya le da una hoja con la letra de la canción a un gratamente sorprendido Yukito:  
  
- Espero que te guste Yuki - le dice Touya con una mirada sorprendida  
  
- To-ya.  
  
I can't fight this feeling any longer  
/ Ya no puedo luchar contra este sentimiento /  
  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
/ Pero estoy todavía asustado para dejarlo fluir /  
  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
/ Lo que comenzó como amistad, ha crecido más fuerte /  
  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show  
/ Deseo solamente tener la fuerza para demostrarlo /  
  
I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
/ Me digo que no lo puedo detener por siempre /  
  
I said there is no reason for my fear  
/ Dije que no hay razón para mi miedo /  
  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together  
/ Porque me siento tan seguro cuando estamos juntos/  
  
You give my life direction  
/ Le das dirección a mi vida /  
  
You make everything so clear  
/ Haces todo tan claro /  
  
And even as I wander  
/ E incluso mientras vago /  
  
I'm keeping you in sight  
/ Te mantengo a la vista /  
  
You're a candle in the window  
/ Eres una vela en la ventana /  
  
On a cold, dark winter's night  
/ En una fría, oscura noche de invierno /  
  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might  
/ Y me estoy acercando mas de lo que nunca pensé que debería /  
  
And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
/ Y no puedo luchar este sentimiento más /  
  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
/ Me he olvidado para que comencé a luchar /  
  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
/ Es hora de traer esta nave a la orilla/  
  
And throw away the oars, forever  
/ Y tirar lejos los remos, para siempre/  
  
Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
/ Porque no puedo luchar este sentimiento más /  
  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
/ Me he olvidado para que comencé a luchar /  
  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
/ Y si tengo que arrastrarme sobre el piso /  
  
Come crushing through your door  
/ Llegar golpeando a través de tu puerta /  
  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore  
/ Bebé, no puedo luchar este sentimiento más /  
  
My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
/ Mi vida ha sido tal torbellino desde que te vi /  
  
I've been running round in circles in my mind  
/ He estado corriendo en círculos en mi mente /  
  
And it always seems that I'm following you, Koi  
/ Y siempre parece que te estoy siguiendo, Koi /  
  
Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find  
/ Porque me llevas a los lugares que solo nunca encontraría /  
  
And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
  
/ E incluso mientras vago Te mantengo a la vista /  
  
You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night  
/ Eres una vela en la ventana En una fría, oscura noche de invierno /  
  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might  
/ Y me estoy acercando mas de lo que nunca pensé que debería /  
  
And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
/ Y no puedo luchar este sentimiento más /  
  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
/ Me he olvidado para que comencé a luchar /  
  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
/ Es hora de traer esta nave a la orilla/  
  
And throw away the oars, forever  
/ Y tirar lejos los remos, para siempre/  
  
Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
/ Porque no puedo luchar este sentimiento más /  
  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
/ Me he olvidado para que comencé a luchar /  
  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
/ Y si tengo que arrastrarme sobre el piso /  
  
Come crushing through your door  
/ Llegar golpeando a través de tu puerta /  
  
YUKI, I can't fight this feeling anymore  
/ YUKI, no puedo luchar este sentimiento más /  
  
I love you  
/ Ai shiteru /  
My SnowBunny  
  
Al momento de terminar la canción Touya se levanta y apaga el radio, para luego colocarse frente a Yukito  
  
- ¿Yuki te gusto la canción? -pregunto Touya con cierta timidez.  
  
- To-ya yo. - Yukito levanto la vista para ver a su Touya, sus hermosos ojos color dorado estaban llenos de lagrimas, lo cual no ayudaba mucho al otro muchacho.  
  
- Yuki. tu sabes que soy una persona de pocas palabras, para mi es muy difícil hablar de mis sentimientos.  
  
- Aha.  
  
- Bueno entonces este probablemente sea la plática más larga de mi vida pero escúchame por favor.  
  
- Si To-ya.  
  
- Yuki, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, recuerdo perfectamente el día que llegaste a mi vida - platicaba Touya mientas tiernamente quitaba las lagrimas que surcaban las mejillas del conejo de la nieve- cuando te ví parado al frente del salón mientras te presentabas al grupo, el primer pensamiento que cruzo por mi mente fue agradecerle a Kaho por haberme dejado. no te rías. todavía me dolía mucho su abandono pero desde el momento en que te vi eso cambio radicalmente. siempre supe que no eras humano, no podía precisar que eras, pero tu aura era tan diferente a lo que yo había visto antes, yo te podía sentir desde que entrabas a la escuela, es tan hermosa tu aura ojalá tu mismo la pudieras ver. yo siempre he sido una persona solitaria, siempre me he alejado de la gente para que no puedan hacerme daño.  
  
- Pero To-ya conmigo siempre fuiste muy amable desde el principio...  
  
- Lo que pasa Yuki, es que había algo que me jalaba hacia ti, una fuerza irresistible, y poco a poco te fui conociendo, y me fuiste conociendo, tú eres la persona que más me conoce, mis virtudes, mis muchos defectos, yo puedo estar contigo sin necesidad de hablar y me siento en casa. me siento completo. empecé a pensar mucho en ti, conforme íbamos pasando mas tiempo juntos, esperaba el día en que me confiaras tu mayor secreto, pero luego me di cuenta de que una parte de ti parecía ignorarlo. no podía darle nombre a los sentimientos que inundaban mi corazón, no quería darle nombre, Yuki, es difícil admitir que te atrae otro hombre. Trate de ignorarlo, de usar la razón, de preocuparme más por Sakura con todos los problemas que tenía al cazar las Cartas Clow, y llego el día del concurso de arquería, el día que llevaste a cabo el Juicio Final.  
  
- Estabas ahí To-ya.  
  
- Si Yuki, lo vi todo. Pero no intervine porque yo confiaba en ti. Confiaba en que serias justo. Te vi desde lejos, y ahí comprendí porque tu aura era tan diferente, eres un ángel, con una belleza casi irreal. Cuando Sakura quedo encerrada en ese capullo de ramas ella tuvo una visión de lo que seria el mundo sin ese sentimiento que tienes por tu persona especial. y lo mas extraño Yuki, es que yo también la tuve, tal vez por que somos hermanos, no se , esto no se lo he comentado a Sakura, vi lo que seria mi vida sin ti, no tienes idea de lo que sufrí con esa visión, fue ahí donde decidí decirte lo que sentía por ti, días después note que tu condición empeoraba, estabas cansado, no te concentrabas en la escuela, comías demasiado. pero siempre que te quería decir algo llegaba la mariposa esa y se me trepaba encima, y lo peor de todo es que a ti no parecía importante. Por eso me calle mis sentimientos, por eso y además porque no estaba seguro de cómo interactuaban tus dos partes, tu seguías teniendo lagunas cada vez que Yue tenia que aparecer. fueron días muy difíciles tanto para ti como para mi. tenia miedo de que lo que vi en la visión el día del Juicio se cumpliera al menos para mi, tenia miedo de perderte.  
  
- To-ya por eso me diste tus poderes, pero.  
  
- Pero nada, ya te dije que no me arrepiento, tú eres lo mas importante para mi y no podía permitir que te alejaras de mi lado. Después de que termino todo ese lío con la transformación de las cartas, me volví a quedar callado, esperando, temiendo que en realidad fueran dos personas diferentes en un solo cuerpo, por eso hable con Hiiragizawa, para que me respondiera esa duda.  
  
- Porque no me preguntaste directamente Touya?  
  
- No es que no te tenga confianza Yuki, pero no quería molestarte ni mucho menos mortificarte con esa duda. La reencarnación de Clow me respondió que Yue es el ser original la forma verdadera, pero que cuando Clow creó a Yukito como la forma falsa, inconsientemente Yue te doto con sus verdaderos sentimientos, libres de los recuerdos y del dolor de la perdida, ademas de que arreglo todo para que posterior al Juicio Final se fuera disolviendo el hechizo que los separaba y regresaran a ser uno solo. Al cabo del tiempo, tus dos formas se han ido equilibrando y ya no te refieres a ti mismo como "nosotros" sino como "yo". Es por eso que ahora me atrevo a decirte Te amo Yuki, con toda mi alma y con todo mi corazón.  
  
- To-ya, es el discurso más largo que has dado en toda tu vida.  
  
- Yuki..  
  
- To-ya yo también te amo, y perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes pero no estaba seguro de mi mismo, de lo que yo era, era confuso ser dos personas diferentes y al mismo tiempo una sola. Pero siempre te he amado, y nunca espere que llegara el día que tu me correspondieras, había momentos en que parecías mirarme con amor pero. pensaba que me lo imaginaba, y ahora.ahora. soy completamente feliz.  
  
Las miradas de ambos jóvenes se cruzaron, ambas llenas de amor, amor que ya no tenía porque contenerse, mientras comienzan a respirar el mismo aire, dos pares de labios se unen por primera vez en un tierno y mágico beso. el primero de muchos más.  
  
***OWARI*** 


End file.
